My abnormal girlfriend
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Namaku Kirigaya Kazuto atau kalian bisa menyebutku Kirito. Hari-hariku kuhabiskan bersama Majikanku yang sekaligus pacarku bernama Asuna. Hubungan kami selalu bertahan tapi mengapa kami tersembunyi dari dunia.\Silakan dibaca minna-san/. Karena ada adegan mengerikan jadi dikasih rate M.


Wah-wah, kali ini saya dapat ide dari hasil roleplay, yuk capcus dibaca..

Cast: Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna

Fandom: Swort art Online

Author: Levy Aomine Michaelis.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^

.

.

My Abnormal Girlfriend

Rambutnya yang panjang terurai, berwarna orange-brownish chestnut dan memiliki mata hazel yang indah. Usianya 18 tahun dan ia memiliki wajah yang imut dan cantik. Yuuki Asuna namanya.

Dia adalah majikan ku sekaligus pacarku, dia sangat baik padaku dan selalu memperhatikan keadaanku. Namaku adalah Kirigaya kazuto, seorang Butler yang paling muda dalam keluarga Yuuki house. Usiaku lebih muda satu tahun dari Asuna jadi ia sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa semester di Universitas terkenal Kyoto.

Ya, aku adalah seorang Butler sementara Asuna adalah majikanku. Aku mulai bekerja padanya saat aku lulus SMA dan juga sebagai penerus dari orangtua ku yang telah diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga keluarga Yuuki. Aku dan Asuna sudah berpacaran semejak SMA dan hingga kini hubungan kami masih terjaga.

"Kirito-kun, kau dimana?"

Kudengar Asuna memanggilku dari teras rumahnya, dapat kulihat dari kaca jika dia sedang merasa sangat bosan dengan liburannya sekarang.

"Aku disini Ojou-sama." Ujarku saat aku sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Moo.. Kirito-kun lama sekali. Carikan aku seekor ular dong."

"U-ular? Maksudnya bagaimana Ojou-sama?"

"Terserah saja, kalau bisa ular yang kecil saja Kirito-kun"

"Ya tapi untuk apa?"

"Sebagai butler Kirito kun seharusnya menurut saja dong" Asuna ngotot sama Kirito. Dengan berat hati Kirito pun mulai berkelana keluar dari perkarangan menuju kebun belakang, namun sebelum itu ia memperingatkan Asuna agar tak menganggu kucingnya.

"Iya aku tahu kucingmu itu nyawa mu kan." Sahut Asuna, merasa semua akan aman Kirito pun pergi kekebun.

Asuna kembali sendirian dengan kebosanan yang menyelimutinya, mendapat kuliah liburan tahun ini sangat membosankan baginya karena ia tak diijinkan kemanapun selama seminggu. Entah apa alasannya hingga orangtuanya melarang keras Asuna untuk pergi keluar rumah.

Nyaawwnn~ Kucing yang Kirito maksud keluar rumah sambil bermain bola benang dan melewati Asuna. Merasa punya ide menarik, Asuna segera menyergap kucing tak bersalah itu.

"Sambil menunggu Kirito kun, bagaimana kalau kau bermain denganku dulu Neko chan." Asuna tersenyum misterius pada sang kucing yang sudah terlihat ketakutan pada Asuna. Kucing itu berusaha berontak dari pegangan Asuna, namun ia kalah cepat karena Asuna dengan isengnya mengikat kedua kaki bagian kiri depan belakangnya menjadi satu dan membiarkan sebelah kanannya bebas. Asuna lalu meletakkan kucing itu diatas papan loncat kolam renang setinggi 2 meter.

"Ayo jalan neko-chan" Ujarnya dengan nada manja, kedua tangannya ia tepukkan untuk menyemangati si kucing, padahal si kucing itu sendiri mulai berjalan-jalan mundur karena ketakutan melihat kolam air dibawahnya.

Sementara Kirito sedang bergumul dengan seekor ular cobra kecil yang ia temukan ditaman milik Yuuki house, kemungkinan ular itu adalah kiriman orang yang ingin mencelakai keluarga Yuuki. Tapi selama ia masih hidup, Kirito akan selalu menjaga keluarga Yuuki sebaik mungkin.

"Hah, apa lagi yang ingin dilakukan Asuna dengan ini." Kirito menatap ular tangkapannya lalu mengikat mulut sang ular non-berbisa tersebut dan memasukkannya kekantung. Ia kembali pulang kerumah dengan terburu-buru.

...

'Nyaawwnnn.. nyawwnn'

Neko kecil itu berusaha bergerak menjauh dari ujung papan, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menoleh ke Asuna lalu mengeong seakan berbicara 'Minta ampun' pada Asuna, tapi Asuna malah balik menatapnya marah.

"Neko chan kok jalannya mundur-mundur! Kan aku mau Neko chan jalan kedepan. Ah atau Neko chan mau dibantu dengan ini?" Ujar Asuna. Dengan cepat ia sudah melayang kan sebuah pisau kearah si kucing malang tersebut.

GRAP!

Byuuurrr!

Sebuah gumpalan hitam muncul didepan Asuna dan cipratan darah mengenai baju putih yang dikenakannya, gumpalan itu pun segera masuk kedalam kolam dan mengenangi kolam tersebut dengan air merah, bersamaan itu juga si kucing hilang dari hadapan Asuna.

"Kirito-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang seperti itu, lihat kau terluka." Asuna langsung panik dan langsung menarik Kirito keluar dari kolam, pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menghujam si kucing tadi kini tertancap dibahu Kirito.

Uhuk—uhuk—Kirito sedikit kesulitan bernafas karena menelan air, ia melirik Asuna tajam.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau lakukan pada kucing ini? Apa kau ingin membunuhku!" Sergah Kirito menggebu, kucing yang tadi diselamatkannya ia lepaskan dari pelukannya dan membiarkan si kucing pergi ketempat yang aman.

"Tidak kok Kirito-kun, tadi Asuna Cuma mau main sama Neko-chan." Asuna membantah.

Kirito menghela nafas berat, ia memperhatikan ekspresi Asuna seperti tidak bersalah. Asuna selalu seperti itu, dan seperti itu setiap kali berbuat kesalahan yang mungkin menurut sebagian orang Abnormal.

"Ini ularnya—"

"Wah akhirnya! " Dengan girang Asuna langsung mencomot ular itu dari tangan Kirito lalu mengeluarkannya. Ular itu langsung melilit tangan Asuna dan mencoba menyetuk nya dengan mulutnya yang terikat.

Kirito mencabut pisau yang menusuk bahunya, beruntung tusukan itu hanya menggores kulitnnya tak sampai tertanam didalam daging. Hanya saja air kolam membuat darahnya jadi menetes dimana-mana.

"Asuna, mau kau apakan ular itu?" Tanya Kirito penasaran, ia menutup lukannya dengan handuk.

"Aku bosan Kirito-kun, jadi aku ingin mengiris sesuatu. Seperti ini—" Asuna mulai memotong tipis ular kecil itu dari ekornya hingga kekepalanya seperti mengiris bawang, Kirito hanya meneguk ludah ngeri. Darah si ular yang kini jadi korban kemanisan Asuna tercecer dilantai. Asuna memotongnya dengan serius.

"L-lalu setelah ini Asuna ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur." Jawab Asuna dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Tidak yang sebenarnya aku lihat bukanlah senyum manis, tapi senyum polos Asuna setelah ia puas menghabisi korbannya. Darah yang merah dan kental adalah kesukaannya. Asuna ku yang polos dan cantik, tapi sayang jiwanya menjadi hitam dan ia menjadi seorang Physico yang setiap harinya tak mampu menahan hasrat untuk melihat darah.

Ya, Asuna Yuuki adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Yuuki house. Semejak usia nya menginjak 15 tahun tingkahnya mulai aneh, ini disebabkan oleh sebuah kecelakaan dari sebuah game online yang dimainkannya setahun sebelumnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang mendapat efek dari kecelakaan game online itu, tapi aku juga. Aku yang dulunya hanya memiliki satu tubuh dan satu jiwa kini memiliki tubuh dan jiwa lain yang terjebak dalam seekor kucing.

Meski kami berdua abnormal, tapi kami tetap bisa mengontrol kendali pikiran kami, seperti Asuna yang seorang physicopat, ia tetap mampu mengendalikan kewarasannya jika dihadapanku dan oleh karena itu juga aku dipercaya untuk menjaga Asuna agar tak melukai siapapun, terutama Manusia.

OWARI


End file.
